Soulpath: RWBY MMO
by STRQ
Summary: Soulpath VI, the latest installment of the Soulpath series, and the first game to use FIM-VR, Ruby Rose, known as Everlasting Rose, is a "Maxed Out" character, facing down the end of her favorite game, but something happens, and she finds that the World of Alladore is now her reality. RWBY x High Fantasy Isekai


Soulpath VI, the Sixth title in the immensely popular MMORPG, was also the first title in the series, and indeed the first game ever, to use Full Immersed Manual Virtual Reality, or FIM-VR. This would let players, who wore the Haptic gloves, shoes, leg pads, chest piece and arm guards, along with an omni directional move pad, to fully experience the world of Soulpath, the world of Alladore. They could perform intricate movements with their their fingers, run and walk in real time, and even receive virtual feedback due to responsive pressure pads built into the gear. Though you couldn't actually hurt yourself, you'd feel a blow or a blast as light pressure. The game and the gear released in 2034, and it is now 2038. We're all online together for quite a sad notion. Soulpath VI, the best game we ever played, will be shutting down. Due to a company leak, their FIMVR tech was stolen and copied by several other companies, which severely dipped their profits from it.

It took a few seconds for me to adjust. I had logged out last night, but now the in game time was early morning, and the sun was quite bright in my eyes. As ever the status screen, health and mana bars and various other custom icons popped up one by one.

Everlasting Rose

Half Elf

Sword Magi: 99

Hunter: 99

HP: 10,400

MP: 65,900

She smiled, thankfully she had completely regenerated overnight. The area she had logged out in wasn't a Chaos Zone, but it was still tagged as Unprotected. If any NPCs or Monsters had attacked while she was offline the game's auto defense would have kicked in and cut into her regen time. As a Sword Magi, her class relied on enhanced speed along with a few select powerful offensive spells. Passive and active buffs would make her a nightmarish blur to enemies, and with her Hunter subclass, she could target opponents to deal extra damage, and more easily land crits. As far as her race, she had only really picked Half Elf for their quicker AP regen and options as far as classes, even if it meant taking a dip in HP.

There were many playable races in Alladore. There were humans, elves, dwarves, half elves, cat folk, lizardmen, Dragon-kin, Stoutlings, Faeborn, Impborn, and Orc-kin. Each had its own benefits, a selection of classes they could be, and a downside. As far as Subclasses, or Jobs, there were far too many, and Ruby really didn't keep track of them all. She only really knew her friends classes. Speaking of which….

"Hey Rose! Good to see you in these dire times" bright and cheerful and as sarcastic as ever, it was her first friend she had made in the game, Dragoness Xiao. we had gotten close, almost like sisters, even chatting sometimes outside the game. Xiao was a Faeborn, purely because they were the most beautiful race, and a level 99 Monk with her subclass being Smith. Though she never really cared about that, and it showed since she was only level 43 in it.. Typically, Faeborn were slight and favored MP over HP, but she had done a quest with me and our group, The Heard of Tymoria, to get a special amulet that would let her character mimic another Race's stats, so she was a Faeborn with the stats of a Dragon-kin. The item itself had originally been from Soulpath III, and had to be worn to gain it's benefits, but at the very least it was a Soul Bond item so no one could take it if she was killed.

"Could you take this seriously, there's nothing 'dire' about any of this, plus we all agreed to keep in touch afterward" I replied, rolling my eyes. "Speaking of which, where are Bella Cat, Nephrite Ren and Sparky Valkyrie?" Xiao rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know. They're at the guild hall" she pulled up her map, marking a waypoint for us to follow. "I just knew where you had logged out, saw you were making the rounds last night, figured you'd have logged here." the two of us started running off towards the north east, to the city of Lido. it was the third largest in Alladore, and the second largest in the Nomacin Server.

There were 5 servers in the game, the one her group played on, the Nomacin, server, then there was Souama, Eupiun, Asicon, and Afmica, corresponding to North America, South America, Europian Union Asian Confederacy, and Africa.

While we were on the way to the city, we ran into a few low level monsters, level 45 slimes, which we dealt with just for a bit of extra gold. Xiao fought with her fists, something monks were great at using flurries of low power low cooldown abilities with High power long cooldown ones mixed in to overwhelm enemies, while I used my Magiweapon, a Scythe, to dash around their flanks, darting in to deal a few slashes then out to blast them with force magic. It took us no time at all and added a bit more to line our pockets. We arrived at the city about 7 minutes later, and made their way through it, after putting our weapons into our bags; cities were no weapon zones.

Walking into the Guild Hall, one of the small ones as we were only a 6 person guild, I pulled up my friends status screens.

Bella Cat

Cat Folk

Assassin: 99

Spy: 68

HP: 7,800

AP: 85:000

Nephrite Ren

Human

Monk: 99

Alchemist: 80

HP: 26,000

AP: 8,000

Sparky Valkyrie

Dragon-Kin

Paladin: 99

Channeler: 99

HP: 50,000

MP: 50.000

AP: 50,000

Dragoness Xiao

Faeborn

Monk: 99

Smith: 43

HP 78,000

AP:4,600

Nephrite although also a monk, was a great healer, with his Pharmacist subclass and Human race giving him some boosts to MP and HP respectively. Bella, as our assassin, was great at stealth and recon, and building up incredibly high power attacks with long use times. Unfortunately it meant her HP was super low, but she has incredible AP. Sparkly had a great item, the Mark of Channeling, which was granted to max level Channelers, and it Equaled her HP and AP. and with her Paladin class that focused on high power attacks with magical effects. aside from myself, Sparkly was the only other person in our group to have "Maxed out" meaning 99 in both her class and subclass. Me and her were the only MP users in their group, everyone else having AP, or Action Points instead of Magic Points. Any class that used weapons could swing a sword, but to make special attacks or techniques required AP.

I sat down at the head of the table, looking around at all of them.

"So Arc Bleu and Nikos Alba couldn't make it then?"

"No, Nikos wanted to stay with her guild in Asicon, and Arc wanted to stay with her as well." answered Nephrite.

Arc was their last member, a Guardian with the Leader subclass, but he had met Nikos Alba a few months back when they had been doing some of the server specific quests in Asicon, and everyone was pretty sure he was totally in love with her

Ruby sighed "that dork. Well whatever, the important thing is, we have a few hours left before the shutdown, and we still never made it to the top of the Ilaned. I say we do that, and we can consider our Absolute Goals complete"

we all looked behind us, where above the head of the table, engraved in the wall was our guild's Absolute Goals. Most were glowing in golden light, meaning they were complete. Most were just various quests and raids: The Heart of Tymoria, Darkness Lashing, The King of Slimes, Foreverfall, Hope's Beacon, The Witch of the West. but a few were other things: Guild Treasury Reached 50mil, Gain Every S Tier Artifact, Travel Around Every Server. But out of all these things only one remained unlit. Reach the top of the Ilaned.

The Ilaned was the tallest mountain in the server. It wasn't the largest in the game, that was in Asicon, but it was notorious around the Soulpath community, as it was the only location that was in all six games, exactly the same. It had started as a bug in Soulpath 1, the enemy at the top of the mountain had a bug that made its appearance that of a huge black mass with glowing red eyes and creepy grin. It was also unbeatable, for the first 2 months of the game until the devs simply patched it and it's loot out. But after that, it appeared in every other game, though actually beatable, at the top of the mountain, with the same appearance, and incredibly high stats.

Though we had tried, we had never as a 6 man team been able to beat it. It was classified as a Raid level boss, which meant that it was recommended for 50-60 players to take on, however the area it was in was a Max Guild Zone meaning once you entered the instance of the boss room you could only have at most a full guild of 25 players in there at once. And since we only had 6 it had seemed impossible.

"I know we haven't been able to beat it before, but the last time we tried, we weren't all max level. I know that with our skills as high as this, we should beat it this time." she looked around, they all looked unconvinced.

"I will remind you, Rose, that we don't have out guardian here, and even if we did, there's not enough time. By the time we reached the boss room, even if we were at our best pace, there'd only be, at best, 20 minutes-"

"Then we just have to go faster. Come on guys, look at the wall..you really want to leave this game with just that one thing undone? We can't leave that unlit without trying, and even if we fail, well at least we didn't fail without giving it a shot at every opportunity." she could see that they weren't fully convinced, but given that they all wanted to beat it, they saw the truth in my words, so they geared up and I even spent the gold needed to use the transport gates. And so, with our late 2 hours, we stormed up Ilaned one last time.

Ilaned, near peak, 1 hour 59 minutes later.

"No ...why...we were...so close…" I coughed. It was still storming around, wildly. I groggily looked at my HUD. Nephrite...dead. Sparkly...dead...Bella was barely alive-nope...dead. I was struggling, only a few hundred HP from going down too. Dragoness was valiantly still fighting but her AP was low even giver her classes high regen rate. We had made it so far, almost down to a quarter health. But then it had gone berserk. Most raid enemies did, but that just made them hit harder and faster. Not It though. It had completely changed its attack patterns. No one had ever mentioned that. So either this was some kind of secret…

11:59:48

.

11:59:49

.

11:59:50

Or perhaps...there was something different as a reward..something you'd only find on the last day. I winced as it trampled over me, Dragoness gored on one of Its horns. As my vision darkened with my impending character death, I sighed. "Well...at least we tried…

11:59:58

.

11:59:59

.

00:00:00

.

.

.

.

00:00:01


End file.
